The Librarian's Secret
by iPage
Summary: Kira Nightingale is the sister of Jim Moriarty. She hunts criminals, and is a librarian. Then she runs into Sherlock and joins him for some cases. Soon Jim starts to play games with them and threatens Kira with spilling her secrets to the world. (Really bad summary and doesn't have a complete plot yet, but I'm working on it. Kira also has magical powers, just so you know) OC Story.
1. Chapter 1

"Kira?!" Kira looked up from the book she was reading to see her older brother, 16 years old, looking at her worried. Kira sighed. She looked him up and down, already knowing what he had done.

"Did you just burn your hands trying to get the cookies again brother?" She said with a smile. James just nodded.

"Come here brother." Jim did as he was told and held his hands out to her. Kira in turn blew a cold gust from her mouth onto his hands. He relaxed in response. Jim was the only one who knew she could do this. What he didn't know was that she could do more than manipulate the cold.

"Thank you sis, I know I can always come to you for help." Jim smiled at his younger sister. She was smart, just like him. She was two years younger than him.

"Of course brother. Just don't get into too much trouble again." Kira laughed.

_14 years later_

Kira found herself hiding up in the rafters of an old warehouse. She had her bow out with an arrow, already aimed at her target. Her preferred choice of weapon was the bow and arrow. It made her feel like she was in some sort of fantasy story. She smiled at her thoughts.

This time her target was the leader of a drug ring. She didn't do this for money, or for pleasure. She didn't like seeing this man take the innocent lives of people by feeding them drugs, rather than helping them out of their addiction. But of course he just wanted the money. And when he wouldn't get the money, he would kill them.

Kira waited a couple more seconds until she released the arrow. Over the years she had mastered the bow. The arrow hit her target, the man's neck. She smiled with her lips, but frowned with her eyes. Her job was done, and she left without leaving any trace of her, but the arrow in the drug lord's neck.

Kira's actual job was being a librarian. She enjoyed books, ever since she was little. She especially liked the old ones. She liked the smell of them, and that's why she liked to be in a library.

0

000

0

Sherlock and John arrived at the crime scene. Lestrade had called them in saying that it was a murder, but the choice of weapon was interesting. He wouldn't say anything else. When they arrived at the body, Sherlock was immediately intrigued. Through the man's neck was a single arrow. Sherlock looked to Lestrade.

"Who was he?" He asked.

"Well from this" he had a file in his hands, "it says that this man was a known drug dealer." John looked at Sherlock.

"Why would someone kill him with an arrow though?" John thought out loud.

"Someone probably had a grudge on him." Lestrade said.

"Come on John let's head home, this case is pointless." Sherlock said as he turned to leave.

"Wait. Sherlock, why aren't you going to look at this for us?" Lestrade asked. Sherlock stopped and turned to Lestrade.

"Why should I? You should be thanking this person for doing" Sherlock gestured to the dead body, "this. This person saved you from sooner or later having to hunt down a drug lord." Lestrade sighed. Sherlock did have a point.

0

000

0

Kira brushed her jet black hair. It was a bit wavy after having just taken a shower. Kira pulled it back into a tight bun. She then proceeded to put on her black rimmed glasses. She didn't need them, the just like to wear them. Today for work she was wearing a purple blouse and black skinny jeans. Along with black converses.

Kira slipped her phone into her pocket, then put on her black pea coat. She didn't have an obsession with black, she just liked darker colors. She, herself, had a dark sense of humor.

Kira decided to walk to the library today. It was a bit chilly, getting closer to November. She left the flat and locked the door.

Once she got to the library, she noticed something different. When she walked in she was immediately bombarded by her coworker. Julie was crying into Kira's shoulder. Kira pushed Julie back a bit. She was never really good with these kinds of emotions, or comforting people with them.

"Julie, what happened?" Kira asked. Julie sniffed.

"Missy is dead. There are some people here who are looking into it. They say she was murdered!" Julie cried that last word then broke down crying again. Mark, Julie's boyfriend, just arrived and took her out of Kira's hands. Kira was interested and decided to find where Missy's body was.

Kira saw the tape and, being adventurous, went under and into the crime scene. She heard some people talking.

"Why can't you do it?!" A man cried.

"Because you know I'm not good with people John." Another man said.

"Fine. Fine, I'll go ask around and see if there is anything anyone would have wanted to kill her for." 'John' answered. Seconds later a man with blond hair came out. Kira observed him before he noticed her.

He looked like an old military man. Somewhere in either Afghanistan or Iraq Kira concluded. He looked rather stressed, but also didn't look like an actual police man. So he worked for them but wasn't one, interesting. The man noticed Kira looking at him. He walked over to her and held out his hand.

"John Watson… um… do you work here?" Kira looked at him for a little while longer.

"Yea" she soon replied, "Julie just told me that Missy was murdered." John nodded.

"Is there anything that you can tell me about her that could have resulted in her getting murdered?" John asked. Kira then realized he was a doctor. The way he was talking to her, as if she was a little kid, told her that. Kira looked around then met John's eyes again.

"Can I see her body?" She asked. That took John by surprise. She should be crying that her friend was dead, not asking if she could see the body.

"I—I don't think that would be allowed. You aren't—" Kira cut him off.

"Aren't what? A police officer. Well, technically, you aren't either so you shouldn't have looked at the body." John was caught off guard. She did have a point. He led her to the body.

Sherlock looked up as John walked in with a woman. All Sherlock could tell about her was that she worked here at the library. Other than that, he couldn't deduce a single thing about her. Interesting.

"John why have you brought a woman onto the crime scene?" Sherlock asked. That was when John realized that when he saw the woman, he had yet to know her name, she had already been past the tape. Kira looked over at John and realized that _he_ realized that she had already been on the crime scene. Before he could say anything else, Kira stuck her hand out towards Sherlock.

"My name's Kira. I work here at the library and wanted to see the corpse of my workmate." As soon has Kira said that, she realized that it was probably not the best thing to say. Either way, Sherlock stood up and shook her hand.

"… Sherlock Holmes. You do know that what you just said is far from politically correct. You, from what I have experienced with woman and the deaths of their friends, should be a crying mess right now." Kira decided to not act and just say whatever she thought was best, seeing as both men took her comment rather well.

"I have Julie to do that for me." She replied looking at Sherlock directly in the eye. She let go of his hand and knelt of Missy's limp form. That was a knife stuck in her chest. Her eyes darted over the dead body. She then noticed Missy's arms.

Kira stood up and straightened her blouse. She looked over at the two men. They were both curious as to what she would say. Sherlock had seen Kira looking at Missy's arms.

"Well, from what I can tell, she was into drugs. Most likely cocaine." Kira stated.

"And why do you say cocaine?" Sherlock asked. Kira looked at him as if he just insulted her mother, not that she would actually care about that. John took a step back.

"Because I have had experience with it and know it to cause terrible hallucinations, sometimes ending up in suicide. And by the way that's what this was. She stabbed herself. Probably thinking there was something on her and stabbed herself to try and get rid of it." Kira looked back towards the two men. A smile formed on Sherlock's lips.

"You are surprisingly correct." Sherlock stated which caused John to cough.

"Sorry, it was suicide?!" John asked surprised. Before anyone could say anything else, Kira exited the little area where Missy had been found. Sherlock turned to John.

"Yes John it was suicide. Now, I'm not going to explain it because… Miss… Kira already has." Sherlock finished off. He went to go find the woman. Before he could actually leave though he felt a prick in his neck.

Sherlock touched the spot and noticed John do the same. Sherlock soon felt drowsy, and before he let the drowsiness claim him, he saw John fall to the floor.

0

000

0

Sherlock woke up to the sound of glass breaking. He looked around and saw he wasn't at the library, or at his flat, but in someone else's. He saw John slowly sitting up on another couch across the room.

"John?" Sherlock croaked. John looked over to him and offered a weak smile. John was about to say something when they both heard footsteps.

Kira had been walking away from the two men when she hear to thumps. She had ran back to see if everything was okay. She saw that they were both on the ground, drugged. She took them to her flat, having a bad feeling about who drugged them.

She was just wiping the surface of her counter when she knocked over her glass of water. She undid her hair while the mess cleaned itself up. She hear someone say 'John' and decided to check on them. When she walked in both men shot up into an upright sitting position. She chuckled.

"I'm not some military captain, you don't need to be at attention. Though I guess I should say at ease now?" She said jokingly. Both men turned to look at her leaning on the door way.

"I didn't drug you, if that's what you were planning on asking next. Though I do have a _pretty_ good idea who did." She said. Sherlock tilted his head a bit.

"And who would that be?" Kira didn't answer because she had gotten a text. She looked down at her phone.

**Meet me at the house. –JM**

She looked back up at them. "You two should make yourself comfortable. I need to go out and meet my brother, we haven't seen each other in a while. Stay here though, I don't want anything happening to you lot." Kira then grabbed her coat and left. John looked at Sherlock.

"Should we stay? For all we know, she could be lying to us."

"No John, I think we should stay. She has already set stuff out for us." Sherlock answered, waving his hand towards the table where John saw two cups of water and some pieces of gum.

"Gum?" John said as he picked up a piece.

"Probably helps her, if something like this has ever happened to her before." They both drank their water, but neither of them ate their gum. They also didn't leave their seats.

000

"Brother." Kira said as she entered the abandoned house. It had been their home until their parents split up, each of them taking one child.

"Kira, how nice to see you again." The Irish lilt in her brother's voice was very prominent. Her father had taken him, while her mother took her. Her mother had her last name changed to her maiden name, so she was different from her brother and father.

"How long has it been?" Kira asked as she moved around the room, him repeating her movements.

"14 years I believe." He replied. Kira sighed.

"Did you send one of your men to knock out Dr. Watson and Mr. Holmes?" Kira asked. Jim smiled at her.

"Of course, dear sister. But I didn't know you had an attachment to them." He said with false sorrow.

"I don't have an attachment to them brother, I just noticed that Mr. Holmes was like us." She said through gritted teeth.

"You mean me, sister. No one is like you, and I'm not sure if I mean that as a compliment or an insult."

"Why did you have to do that?"

"Because Sherlock Holmes is my enemy, and he should be yours too. I mean, he could find out about what you have been doing to the criminals of London." So Jim knew about her little adventures. Of course he knew.

"That doesn't matter. If he did find out, he should thank me." Kira replied with a fake smile.

"Kira. If you continue your association with Sherlock Holmes, you will become one of my enemies." James replied darkly. Kira now had a real smile.

"I thought I already was dear brother." With that settled, Kira headed back to her flat.

When she entered her flat, she didn't expect to see John and Sherlock still there.

"So how was your chat with your brother?" John asked. Sherlock looked over at her.

"Enlightening." Kira replied simply.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your last name?" Sherlock asked. Kira looked over to him as she hung her coat up.

"Nightingale, Kira Nightingale. Why?"

"Just curious. Now, why did you bring us to your flat?" He pressured. Kira only smiled.

"Because I knew that if any of the police force saw you two drugged on the floor, they would want to take pictures and videos."

"Yes. But why _your_ flat?" Kira sighed.

"Because I don't know where your flat is." John chuckled. He figured that out before Sherlock.

"Know. Would you two care for some dinner? I have some leftovers in the fridge." Kira asked. They both nodded.

"If you would like, I can help." John offered. Kira let him. John went over to the fridge and opened it. He let out a cry, then slammed the fridge door shut. Sherlock looked over to John. Kira laughed.

"Sorry. I forgot to mention that." Kira said between breaths. His reaction was priceless. Sherlock slowly walked over John, then opened the refrigerator door. Inside the fridge was a dead cat on a dinner plate. Sherlock closed the door. John was the first to speak after Kira calmed down.

"You—you have… a cat. A _dead_ cat. In. Your. Fridge." John said.

"Well thanks for stating the obvious. I was just keeping it in there until I can find a place to bury it. I don't want it smelling up the place do I?" Kira responded.

"Does your landlord know?" Sherlock asked.

"Why would he know? Even if he did, he probably wouldn't care. Actually, he would probably want to do experiments on it." John and Sherlock stared at her. "He's a science teacher." Kira elaborated. John made a little 'O' with his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: I don't own Sherlock or any of those characters, sadly. But I do own my OC Kira. Reviews would be very helpful. I have an idea of where this story is headed, but I would like to know if people want me to continue.**

_A month later._

0

Sherlock and John hadn't seen much of Kira. They practically forgot about her. They were walking through the park when Sherlock accidentally tripped someone. John was the first to react.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Sherlock apologize." John started to help the woman up but she started to laugh.

"No need to say sorry, Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson." John helped her up, but was surprised to see the woman as Kira.

"Ms. Nightingale." Sherlock held his hand out for her to shake. She shook his hand.

"Now, if you are done tripping me, I have to go." She started to leave but John grabbed her wrist. Kira looked at John and raised an eyebrow.

"Something you need, Dr. Watson?" Kira asked.

"Um, no. I was just wondering if you would like to have coffee with us some time. I mean as a thank you, or something." Kira smiled at John.

"Sure. Now I need to go meet my brother." She took her wrist out of John's grasp and headed to her old home.

"John," Sherlock said as Kira walked away, "Who do you think her brother is?" John looked at Sherlock.

"I don't know, and I don't think it concerns us anyways Sherlock."

Kira arrived at the old home and stepped inside. Instead of seeing her brother, she felt a pipe hit her in the back of the head.

Kira woke up and felt something around her wrists. As she fully woke up, she realized that her wrists were banded together. Kira looked around to see if she could make anything out. She heard footsteps and tried to think if she knew who they belonged to. Sadly, she didn't.

"Miss Nightingale, that is your name right?" Kira faced the voice and froze. She recognized the man from some photos and he didn't look like one she would want to mess with.

"Yes, sir." Kira responded. A smile threatened to show on his lips.

"No need to 'sir' me. Now, I have a few questions for you." Kira observed the man's movements. He leaned on an umbrella, which he most likely took with him _everywhere_. He was in a three piece suit that looked very expensive, so government job? Probably.

"Shoot."

"Why are you at this house?" He asked. It was then Kira realized that she was still in her old home.

"It's an old building and I like to explore old buildings." Kira stated. It was true that she liked to explore old buildings, so it wasn't an actual lie. Just a white lie.

"Don't lie to me Miss Nightingale. I can make your life hell." Once he said that, Kira finally recognized who exactly this man was; Mycroft Holmes. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"Oh, it already is hell, Mr. Holmes." An expression of shock appeared on Mycroft's face, but he quickly hid it.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. Kira ignored him.

"I wasn't lying. This looks like a nice old building, so I decided _hell_ why not check it out."

"How do you know my name?" Mycroft asked. He usually was able to keep quite cool, but this woman was somehow able to push the right buttons to make him pop. She smiled.

"I recognize you from the paper." Which was also true, but being the brother of Jim Moriarty means that you _do_ pick up on a thing or two. Mycroft grinded his teeth; he was ready to throw something.

"Am I angering you, Mr. Holmes?" She asked, though she already knew she was.

"Shut up!" He yelled. Kira watched as everyone else in the room faltered. They must have never seen him yell before. Cool. Kira smiled again, seeing what she could do to the man.

"Everyone. Just leave me alone for a minute." He said. Mycroft looked at everyone, seeing that they weren't moving. "That was an order." He growled. Everybody left after that. Mycroft then turned his attention back on Kira.

"Don't you understand that you are in a very dangerous situation, where luck is most definitely _not_ on your side?" Mycroft said, still bubbling with anger.

"Do you care?" Kira said still smiling. This was very enjoyable.

"You are tied to a bloody chair—don't you want to know why?!" Kira frowned. She could have kept smiling, in fact, she wanted to, but she knew that wouldn't go over well.

"Yes. Yes I would like to know why I'm tied to chair." Kira said, staring at Mycroft right in the eye. Mycroft faltered. Now he had to tell a civilian a very dangerous criminal was on the loose.

"A very, _very_, dangerous _person_ is back in London. This was where he lived, so we decided to keep watch on it since this morning." Kira tilted her head.

"Who might this _dangerous_ man be?" Mycroft frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can watch my back. If you are watching this house, then most likely…" Kira trailed off. The men that had been here earlier had left and gone home. She knew that, but what caught her attention now was some wires that had not been here last time, and did _not_ look like they were for cameras.

"Shit." Kira looked to Mycroft. "Untie me _now_." Kira ordered. Mycroft had been following her gaze and saw the wires as well. He hurriedly untied her and they both ran out the back door. Mycroft first, and Kira right after him.

The bomb blew up and debris flew at them from different angles. Mycroft had reached a wall and hid behind it, just as the bomb blew up. Kira was still in the firing lane, so to speak. She dropped to the ground as glass came at her. Once everything seemed to calm down, Mycroft came out from his hiding place, and Kira stood up.

All she hear was white noise, and all she felt was pain. She looked back at her childhood home, which was just now, reduced to rubble. She hadn't noticed Mycroft coming up to her. Mycroft turned her to face him.

"Miss? Miss Nightingale? Can you hear me?" Kira stared at him. She could see his mouth moving, but couldn't hear him. Kira felt a wetness around her midsection. She looked down to see blood, her blood, seeping through her cloths. Mycroft followed her gaze.

He saw the blood as well, and thanked God (even though he didn't believe in him) that people listen. He heard ambulance sirens. He looked around as people rushed onto the scene.

0

000

0

Sherlock and John rushed to St. Bart's as soon as they heard that Mycroft was in the blast. Even though both brothers hated each other, they still _slightly_ cared about each other.

When they arrived at the room he was in, they heard arguing. They walked in to see Mycroft arguing with a nurse who was trying to check his head.

"Mycroft, you should probably let her check your head." John said. Neither John, nor Sherlock saw the person in the other bed.

"I'm fine." Mycroft practically growled. Finally the nurse let him be and left the room. Sherlock was just about to ask Mycroft some questions when they all heard a groan come from the other bed. They all directed their gaze to the woman in the bed.

Kira looked around to see she was in a hospital. Not that bad. What made her groan was the fact that both Holmes brothers and Dr. Watson were there as well.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked in an accusing tone.

"Shut up Sherlock." Was Kira's reply. Kira flopped back down on her bed. It hurt but she showed no pain. Mycroft looked at his brother.

"So, you know her then?"

"Yes. John and I have met her before, at a crime scene. Both of us were shot with some sort of tranquilizer, and she brought us back to her flat." Sherlock explained. John walked over to Kira.

"You okay?" He asked. Kira opened her eyes again and looked at him.

"Can you hand me my phone?" She asked. John looked around.

"Where is it?"

"On the window sill." John walked over to the window sill, and there was her phone. He handed it to her.

"Thank you." Mycroft and Sherlock watched the exchange.

"I'm not sure you're allow—" Kira cut Mycroft off.

"I saved you from a bomb, so shut up." Mycroft glared at her.

"I don't see how you _saved_ me." Kira smirked at Mycroft's reply.

"I spotted the bomb wires first." Mycroft decided not to answer.

Kira looked through her contacts until she found the right one. She sent off a quick text.

**Why did you blow up the house? –KN **

It was then that Kira realized how bad of a situation she was in. A ding signaled she had gotten a text.

1. **You aren't exactly on my good side and 2. I didn't know you were actually going to be there. Sorry – JM**

"Who are you texting?" Sherlock demanded. His voice made her flinch. She looked up at him.

"Does it really matter?"

"It could." Kira noticed they kept her in her same clothes. She smiled a bit. Kira fired off another text.

**Send someone to pick me up. I'm leaving the hospital now. –KN **She got an immediate reply.

**Just this once. –JM**

**Someone's already here isn't there? –KN**

**Yup. –JM**

Kira smiled. She kicked her legs over onto the floor.

"Where do you think you're going?" John asked. Kira directed her gaze over to him.

"I'm going to go home." She found her coat and slipped that on, even though it was really torn up. She knew that her midsection was likely to start bleeding again so she hurried out not waiting for another reply.

**A.N: Hello again. I hope you liked this chapter. I wrote it rather than doing my homework xD.**

**Again, reviews to let me know if you want me to continue or not. And reviews to give me some ideas for where this can head.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kira got into the car that Jim had sent her.

"Hey Seb." Kira said. She saw Sebastian smile in the rear view mirror.

"Hello Kira. Boss told me to drop you off at a park." Kira nodded. Sebastian was Jim's right hand man, so Kira didn't really want to go against him. Kira smiled when she started to think what it would be like if Seb and John met. It would be hell.

She was dropped of at a park close to her flat. As she neared the flat she hear voices.

"Sherlock she clearly isn't here yet!" Sherlock and John had made it to her flat before her.

"I am now." Kira yelled in a disinterested tone. John and Sherlock looked over to her. John rushed over to her.

"What do you think you were doing leaving the hospital-" Kira cut him off.

"I _trying_ to get away from you lot." She waved her hand in their direction. Sherlock scoffed.

"We need to question you." Sherlock stated, as if it was obvious.

"No. You don't need to question me."

"When you ran into us at the park, you said you were going to see your brother. Did you tell him you never made it?"

"Clever you are, Mr. Holmes." Sherlock was confused by the way she started to speak.

"What do you mean by that?" Kira smiled.

"I have a meeting later on today, _very_ busy woman you know, so I _must_ be leaving you." Kira pushed her way past Sherlock and got into her flat.

Kira started to get ready for bed. It was around noon time, but she needed her rest.

000o000

Kira woke up and looked to her clock. 10:00 a.m. She didn't have work today, so she decided to do her other job.

Kira got into black skinny jean, black converses, and a black t-shirt. Then she put on over that, her pea coat, which was also black.

She took out her phone and flipped through the CCTV video feeds. Kira smiled when she came upon one. She knew it probably wasn't best to smile when seeing someone get murdered, or tortured, but at least she had something to do.

Kira quickly found her way to where the couple was being held, by some random murderer.

"I want you to scream, no one will be able to here you." The murderer said.

"P-please. D-d-don't hurt u-us." The girl said. Kira left her hiding place.

"Yes, don' hurt them anymore." Kira said. The murderer spun around, a gun in hand.

"You take one more step, missy, and you are going to get a bullet in the head." Kira scoffed.

"Don't call me '_missy_'." Kira looked to the couple, who were exchanging glances. they looked worried and hopeful.

"Oh yea? And what are you going to do about it, _missy_?" Kira smirked. She then pulled out a gun and aimed it at his forehead.

"What do you think?" Kira pulled the trigger and the man died. Kira put the gun away.

"The police will be here soon." Kira stated.

"Who are you?" The man asked. Kira sighed.

"It doesn't matter... What I have just done, as I'm sure you both know, is illegal-"

"But you saved our lives!" The girl cried.

"And I have killed murderers and drug lords before." Kira continued.

"But you _are_ saving lives." The man argued.

"Just shut up. How about we make a deal, I save your lives, you say you don't know who did it, they had a mask on, okay?"

"Okay." The couple said.

Kira heard police sirens and made her leave.

**AN: Hello. I believe I have two followers? That's really nice :D and thank you for following me Whovian Wolf and Dream I Dare. I have an _idea_ of what to do next, and hopefully you will like it. Reviews are nice, constructive criticism.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kira made it up into the rafters just when the police made it inside.

Kira watched as Sherlock and John made their way through the officers. Both Sherlock and John took immediate notice of the tied up couple and the dead man.

"Sherlock." John said, in a questioning tone.

"Yea. I know." He then looked to the couple. '_Crap_' Kira thought. The couple looked terrified.

"Was there someone else here." They didn't say a word. "WAS THERE?" Sherlock practically yelled. Kira cringed. Time for her for her to leave then. Kira left and ran until she could hail a cab.

"Th-there was a w-woman-" The woman was cut off by her fiancé.

"We weren't supposed to say." Sherlock stood up straighter.

"What weren't you supposed to say?" The man sighed.

"There was a woman who came from no where. She and the murderer talked for a bit, then she pulled out a gun and shot him. She- she knew that the police were coming. She's probably gone by know."

"What did she look like?" John asked. The man sighed again.

"I honestly don't know, I kept my eyes on the guns rather than the faces." The woman nodded in agreement.

"Great that just helps us out a whole lot." Sherlock said. He started to walk away.

"Wait, sir." The woman called after him.

"Yes?"

"Well, she did say that she had done stuff like this before... I mean, she said she had killed murderers and drug lords before. I don't know if that helps you or not..." Sherlock smiled.

"That actually helps us out a lot."

000o000

"Kira dear, I don't see how you are any better than I am." Kira sighed.

"Jim, I never said I was." They were in some bar, that thankfully everyone was drunk in.

"Oh look!" Jim said with false amusement. Kira looked up to the TV. It was a news station showing what she had just run from.

"Great." Kira said as she watched the news broadcast, "They talked."

"Hey, at least they didn't give them your face."

"Shut up Jim. You're paying." Kira left the bar.

"Well that was rude." Jim muttered to himself.

Kira was glad she had been able to speak with her brother. They may not be on best of terms, but at least there was some one she could talk to.

000o000

_A couple months later_

Kira walked past some shop windows and scoffed. The Christmas season had never been a favorite of hers.

She was holding a Styrofoam cup of hot chocolate. She hadn't been paying attention to where she was walking, when she walked right into a person.

"Crap! Sorry!" Then she looked up to see who it was; Mycroft Holmes. '_Shit_' Kira thought.

"Hello Ms. Nightingale." He said, rather unamused.

"Sorry for bumping into you." Kira muttered. She started to walk a away when he grabbed her wrist. Without thinking she said

"God what is it with people and grabbing my wrist!" Mycroft faltered for a minute, then regained his composure.

"I would like to have a word with you."

"And _I_ wouldn't like to have word with you!"

"My brother _seems_ to think that you can help him with finding some woman." Kira smiled slightly.

"Well, what ever your brother is thinking is wrong. I can't and _don't_ want to help him."

"If you say so. Merry Christmas-"

"My ass." Mycroft looked slightly shocked at what she said. She let herself laugh at this.

"I don't like Christmas, so the next person who says that to me is going to get a broken nose. You're lucky you got away with just some foul language." Kira then was able to leave Mycroft, who continued on his way.

**AN: Halp. **

**I'm not sure if I should make anyone fall in love or just make this one big pissing contest between everyone.**

**Should I just get them all locked into one room, that would _fun_. Thank you for reviewing Dream I Dare. I do think I _might_ explore peoples feelings, but like I said, I'm not really sure.**

**I do hope you liked this chapter. My chapters are going to be quite short, but hey, I got two in one day! :P**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oh. And I will be exploring Kira's _abilities_. As in her magic and stuff.**


End file.
